


Trans Marine Biologist Velociraptor Daddy Pounds My Queer Manga Artist Butt

by Anonymous



Series: anon's crack and memes for jojo [7]
Category: Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kishibe Rohan, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chocolate Milk, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Dinosaurs, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Name Changes, No Spoilers, POV First Person, POV Queer Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Queer Character, Queer Themes, References to Canon, Sexy Times, Strap-Ons, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Kujo Jotaro, Trans Kujo Jotaro, Trans Male Character, Velociraptor Jotaro Kujo, Velociraptors, but don't let that discourage you from reading, cum, love is real, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I am a man. A man on a mission: to join the two gayest fandoms of the known universe, JJBA and the Tinglerverse, into one work full of steamy, hot, fandom-on-fandom action. So here, in a sexy world debut, are at least some words of erotic trans velociraptor on manga artist action.-inspired by world’s greatest author man name of Dr Chuck Tingle. Love is real.
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Kujo Jotaro
Series: anon's crack and memes for jojo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506908
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: anonymous





	Trans Marine Biologist Velociraptor Daddy Pounds My Queer Manga Artist Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don’t ship Jotahan I don’t ship Jotahan I don’t –  
> My brain, already writing a Jotahan fic: sorry what was that?
> 
> while writing this I also got pounded in the butt by the ‘no internet’ dinosaur which should be the title of chuck tingle's next novel

It is another day of searching for the devilman who is non-consensually pounding women’s disembodied hands, and I, the Great Kiss’n’Gay Rohan, had invited over the eminent Marine Biologist and also the nephew of my nemesis JosuGay Higashita, JoDaddyo Kujo, to help look at the clues.

Well, _he_ is looking at the clues. I am looking at his toned velociraptor abs under his stylish and tight-fitting black turtleneck and wondering what it would be like to lick those smooth dinosaur scales. As a manga artist, I of course strive for maximum realism in my work, which means that I often go out of my way to have unusual experiences in order to portray them correctly; now, however, I have turned my eye onto the completely normal experience of being fucked by a hot dinosaur daddy.

What use might such an experience have for my manga, I wonder? What juicy details of hot dino-daddy anatomy are hidden under JoDaddyo’s ever-present hat? I have had my fair share of sexual partners in my time, from bisexual vampire unicorns to a _very_ sexy bigfoot; dinosaurs, however…

“Doctor Kujo,” I begin, breaking the silence that had previously only been broken by either of us turning the page, “would you like a nice refreshing glass of chocolate milk? It has been a long afternoon of looking for clues already, and you must be… _desperate_ for some refreshment.”

“I would, thank you, Rohan,” he smiles handsomely (and oh, god, that smile is enough to make me melt, especially with his beautiful sharp teeth on show). “Perhaps it is time to take a break.”

I obediently go to the kitchen and pour both he and I a tall glass of cool chocolate milk, then bring it back to the living room, trying to subtly sway my hips seductively as I do so. I am wearing my favourite lacy Gucci thong underneath the rest of my clothes: a super-short crop top that displays my toned and oiled abs, and low-cut white pants with only one belt rather than the two that Doctor Kujo often wears.

“Thank you,” he rumbles in that wonderfully deep, sexy velociraptor voice of his, taking the milk. “I truly appreciate your hospitality, and your willingness to help with finding this horrible devilman serial killer.”

“Oh, you’re _very_ welcome,” I purr sensually, and take a sip of my chocolate milk. “My only regret is having to deal with your annoying uncle…”

Doctor Kujo shakes his head. “JosuGay isn’t so bad once you get to know him… although, I also understand that he beat you up and set fire to your house at different times, so you don’t have to try to make friends with him either. Forcing you to try and get along would be a devilman way.”

“I appreciate your understanding,” I reply, edging closer to him on my couch, “but, honestly, I was partially to blame for at least one of those things… So I should try to be a little less petty around him, at least. We are searching for a serial killer together, after all.”

Doctor Kujo nods and downs his chocolate milk in one go: I see his Adam’s apple bobbing in his green-scaled throat. “I’m sure Josugay will afford you the same respect,” he replies, when he is done.

There’s something so sexy about the way he swallowed that all in one go, I can barely contain my rigid arousal in my pants. But I have no idea if Doctor Kujo would even be interested in a queer twink manga artist like me, so I distract myself by also drinking the rest of my chocolate milk, more slowly than he did. It is so cool and refreshing that, for a moment, my horny thoughts are kept in control.

For a moment. Because as soon as I set my glass down on the coaster on my coffee table next to JoDaddyo’s empty glass (also on a coaster: I don’t want any ring stains on my nice coffee table, after all, and JoDaddyo is of course a gracious guest as always), I see that JoDaddyo has taken off his long white coat and hung it on the coat rack beside my front door. Underneath it, as well as the black sexy turtleneck, he is also wearing a waistcoat decorated with a strange symbol – I think I recognise it from my research, but I can’t for the life of me place what it is. Also, I’m horny for his abs.

“D-doctor Kujo,” I stutter, “are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he replies, looking into my eyes with his clear blue-green gaze. “That chocolate milk just made me realise how stuffy I had been feeling, that’s all.”

“Could you remind me what that symbol on your waistcoat is, please?” I ask. “I’m sure I’ve seen it somewhere.”

“This?” He points to the waistcoat. “Oh, that’s a Venus symbol. As you can see, it’s similar to the symbols on my hat, only the ones on my hat also have little arrows on the bottom to make them look more like anchors. I do like my… _nautical_ themes.”

I shudder. Something about the way he pronounced the word ‘nautical’ feels absurdly sexual. But… something else is bothering me.

“Doctor Kujo,” I begin again, “why would a tall, strong, handsome velociraptor man like you wear a universally recognised symbol of femininity not just once, but in two different forms?”

He moves to sit close to me on the settee, putting his slightly clawed hand on my knee. “The truth is, Rohan… I am trans. I wish to acknowledge the roots of my past and to grow stronger from them as an out and proud gay trans man. So, not only do I wear the signifiers of my assigned at birth sex proudly, without the need to hide or be ashamed, but even my Stand, Sauropod Dickinum, is pink, blue, and white in the colour of the trans flag.”

“Wow,” I gasp, amazed at his candour and sexiness. “You are an inspiration, JoDaddyo, to all us queers. As a queer twink myself, I find your story so compelling that I would like to write it into my manga… but, for that, I would have to get to know you a little better…”

He smirks. “I see where you’re going with this, Rohan, you sly dog. You haven’t been at all subtle, you know, with your horny eyes devouring my hot body… and, to be honest, you are pretty hot yourself. Your cute twink ass is so pert and supple-looking…” He reaches out to cup my ass in his hand. “And it feels amazing.”

“Oh, my God,” I gasp, leaning forward to touch his handsome velociraptor chest. “Is this really happening? The greatest marine biologist in the world and the greatest manga artist in the world, finally hooking up?”

“Yes, I think it’s about time, don’t you?” JoDaddyo leans forward to kiss me full on the lips, and in an instant I am in ecstasy, quivering with want as his hot velociraptor lips meet my own, and our tongues lick into each other’s mouths. I gasp as JoDaddyo runs his large, green-scaled hands over my toned abs; in return, I begin stroking at his well-defined pecs underneath that tight, tight turtleneck.

“Bedroom?” I suggest, when my mouth is free. “Or do you want to do it right here in the living room?”

JoDaddyo grins. “I’ll get you off right here,” he declares, and kneels down to move his large head down to my tight white pants. “And then,” he adds, “I’ll pound you on this couch till we both cum buckets.”

“Yes, JoDaddyo, yes!” I gasp.

He undoes my belt and my trousers and palms me gently over my lacy Gucci thong. “So hard already…” he murmurs. “All this for me? I’m one lucky velociraptor…” With that, he licked his thick purple tongue up the hard mound in my thong. “Mmm… tastes so good… and is that a Gucci thong? So sexy…”

“Yes,” I pant, “I was hoping to attract you.”

“Well,” he smirks, “it worked.” He rolls down my Gucci thong and nuzzles up to my hard and leaking dick, and I feel dizzy at the hot breath brushing against my exposed dick. The next thing I know, he has taken all of me into his mouth and is sucking me off with gusto, licking, kissing, and hollowing his scaly cheeks until I can barely remember my own name, let alone the fact that I am the one and only Kiss’n’Gay Rohan, the greatest manga artist in the world.

“Oh, god,” I gasp in ecstasy. “Oh, god, yes, keep going, this is perfect!” I grab the back of his head, the part that isn’t covered by his strange hat that blends into his dark hair, and buck my hips into his encouraging mouth. He moans sexily in his wonderful deep and erotic voice, sending vibrations down my dick, and I moan back. “Yes… oh god, please, I’m so close!”

To my surprise, rather than taking his mouth off my dick, JoDaddyo instead takes my whole shaft into his mouth until I can feel my tip touching the back of his throat, and it’s so hot that I can’t help but cum straight down his waiting gullet. He continues to suck me through my orgasm, swallowing my cum until I slump back onto the couch with a gasp.

“That… was amazing…” I pant, as JoDaddyo pulls himself off my softening dick with a pop. “You’re so good… now, are you going to pound me, or what?”

He grins and wipes his mouth. “I was hoping you’d ask that,” he replies. “I hope you don’t mind a prosthedick, though. I haven’t been able to afford a real one yet, and in canon I haven’t met my great-great uncle to ask for him to give me one either.”

“Huh?” I ask, confused by his suddenly nonsensical statement. “I mean, I love dildoes, but what was the rest of that?”

“…Never mind,” he replies, shaking his head. “Just be thankful that you don’t have to choose between hideous expenses and the very real possibility of a piranha dick. That would bring ‘eating out’ to a whole nother level, coming from my mind.”

“…Just pound me,” I reply, stripping down completely so he would get the point.

“Yessir,” he grins, also stripping down to only his hat to reveal his perfectly toned and oiled chest, complete with sexy pink scars under his impressively muscled pecs. He rummages in his coat and take out an impressively-sized strap-on which he happened to have, the kind that gives pleasure to both parties, and straps it onto himself, also applying some lube that he also happened to have. Coincidences abound in this incredibly sexy situation, I think, apropos of nothing.

“Come on, then, _Daddy_ ,” I purr, spreading my legs to show my pert and twitching asshole. “Come and fuck me like you mean it.”

He grins again and approaches me confidently, like that one panel of Jotaro approaching Dio that we all know and love, and rubs the head of the strap-on against my puckered asshole; the next moment, he has begun to push inside, and I moan as the large prosthedick enters my hole. He is surprisingly gentle with me, slowly but surely stretching my asshole until the entire plasdick is sheathed within me.

“Yess…” I gasp, hooking my legs around his back, just above his long green velociraptor tail. “Daddy, please! Pound me into next week!”

“As you wish,” he replies, and begins thrusting with an incredible power, stronger and more accurate than any I’ve seen before. It must be the skills of Sauropod Dickinum, I think, that he can so accurately pleasure me with this prosthedick.

And then he hits my prostate. The sudden shock tingles down my spine, encapsulating my mind in incomprehensible, incomparable pleasure; I moan. “Yes, Daddy, yes, Daddy, more, right there, right there! Oh, god, I’m getting close again!” It was true: despite already cumming so hard down his throat, my dick was as hard as it had been before and leaking freely in my excitement.

“Then cum for me, Kiss’n’Gay,” he replies, wrapping his scaly green hand around my pulsing dick. “Cum for me, and make me cum with how sexy you are!”

“OH GOD, YES!” I shout at the top of my lungs, and squirt buckets of cum into the air; JoDaddyo keeps pounding me faster and faster through my orgasm until finally he cums with a groan and a full-body shudder.

“That…” I gasps, when I have come down from my high, “Was the best sex I’ve ever had… And from such an inspirational and talented velociraptor man, too… It’s overwhelming.”

“Yes,” he pants, looking fully satisfied, “it certainly was amazing. You are an excellent partner, Rohan. You remind me of my lost love… no, that’s not fair to you. I can’t project my teenage trauma onto you after such good sex…”

I smile and reach up to put my arms around his neck. “JoDaddyo,” I whisper, "you can tell me anything you like. I may not understand everything you’ve been through, but I promise I will listen to you if you ever feel ready to talk.”

“Thank you, Rohan,” he sighs, pulling the prosthedick out of me as gently as he can. “I appreciate your support. Now… what do you say we try and find this devilman serial killer, eh? This murder mystery won’t solve itself…”

“You’re right,” I agree. “Next time we do this, there better not be any devilman serial killers in this sleepy town…”

JoDaddyo smiles, and it’s the most wonderful thing I’ve seen all day.

**Author's Note:**

> the jotaro hat stays ON during sex


End file.
